Broadway Records
Broadway Records Broadway Records is the fictional variant of the real Broadway Records and has no link or representation. Also all peopel meantioned are fictitious sims. Founding : Broadway Records is a national record label that works with pop, pop rock, rock, jazz, R&B, and country music artist. CEO Maxwell Langreg founded Broadway Records in 1968 (sim time) and began by signing Betty Applebee, who soon became his wife, to sing R&B music. After her initial sucsess, she faded out of the limelight but was around long enough to endorse the label. 1970s-1980s : After Betty Applebee's sucsess as a R&B singer, many artist flocked to the Bridgeport label and soon the Broadway Records became the most influential label in the city. By 1973 the label had signed 13 performers including May Nana, Barry Wellp, and Yaya Mcdonna, all R&B singers. Then, one day in 1977 the first ever rock band was signed to the label, which caused an outbreak of rock, jazz, and country bands all over the city. Every venue was booked in that first few years and the label became a record lbal for all types of music. In 1982, The very first pop and pop rock artist signed with Broadway Records. After a tedious amount of work to create an origanla sound, Mama Dee went on to be a city wide hit pop singer. In 1985 The record label was awarded a Simmy for "Most Influentcial Record Label" and many artist, which became nationally recognized, won awards for multiple genres of music. By 1989, The first ever person to have 5 hit singles was signed with another label which caused a burst of compitition in the company. Soon enough the label's top pop singer Mary Bella Rock obtained 4 hit #1 singles from one album the same year. 1990s-2000's : Broadway Records Golden Age ended by 1991. The label lost 13 of their artist. with only 12 left they needed to find new talent, they only had R&B and Jazz bands, no singers. They company almost went bankrupt until Nini South signed with them in 1995. She produced 3 hit rock albums and 2 hit country albums. The company got back on it's feet by 2002 and began to sign new artist again. in 2007 a manager complained to the company that the artist had to move to Bridgeport to work for the company, which made Starlight Shores increasingly smaller. Bridgport then opened small offices in Starlight Shores, Appaloosa Plains, Sunset Valley, and Lucky Palms. Lucky Palms Office flurished with pop and rock music filling venue after venue and produced two hit local records. Appaloosa Plains became the center for all country singers and soon broke off into a sub-record label named "Plains Records" still under Broadway Records. Starlight Records, a strong competitor, was bought by the company in 2008 then sold to the SMI (Sim Music Industry) for 6 million dollars. in 2009 Lukas Allard, a famous songwriter created a production for artist which is under the Broadway Records company. 2010's : In 2010 and 2011, Broadway Records and it's sub-record labels made over 4.3 billion dollars in profit all together. Now that the main label had 2 sub-labels, Broadway Records had 63 signed artist. The top artist for the label are Nina South with rock music, Allan Buzzit with Jazz, a company recording band named XX with all genres, and Seth Mcc with Country. The hit R&B artist signed with Marr Records in Hidden Springs and so lost it's title as "R&B Hit Maker". August 2012, the label had heard that their lead competitor, Starlight Records, was having issues with a upcoming album and an artist. They decided to take the oppurtunity when she was dropped. In July of 2013, after finacial struggles from a huge loss, SMI purchased Broadway records as a sub-label. All music of Broadway artist are now distributed by SMI. this was all doen to keep Broadway from closing, and SMI had bought it to save the artist. In January 2014, Broadway Records had been able to collect enough revenue to become independent once again. Effective Jan 21st, 2014, 'Broadway Records' became 'Broadway Music Group' independently under SMI Recordings.